blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Troglodyte (5e Race)
Troglodyte "We used to rule this land, but now we've been shoved under! We will take it back, those bastards who stole our names will pay for what they've done!" -''Jaleigh, prince of the forgigas, rallying his kin to war'' The Original Giants Back when the world was new, with flames and magma raging all across the planet, life inhospitable for almost every single creature that would even try to live there, there existed a race of people that were large and imposing, possessing dark stone-grey flesh and wills of pure iron. Over many centuries, they slowly worked to fix the world to be hospitable, to allow others to prosper and live with them, in harmony, crafting the first race in their image, however to differentiate between them they gave them a face, instead of a single facial orifice. They called these people the gigas, almost as large as their imposing heights, but just barely falling short, so the race called themselves the giants. The gigas slowly began to take control of the world, with the giants merely being contempt with their children prospering in such an age. Betrayed By Their Kin However, their peace could not last forever, as eventually the gigas grew stronger than the giants, creating weapons, culture, clothing, and becoming larger than the original giants. The giants were oblivious to the plans of their kin, until one day the gigas laid siege to the lands that the giants had lived in, their superior might forcing the giants to go underground to hide. The gigas then stole the names of the giants, giving a new name for their previous creators; the forgigas, for they were just as forgotten as the name gigas was to the new giants. The Vengeful Weak Over time, the forgigas had to adapt to their environment, living in the underground long before it was populated by the dwarves, or the underdark. With a lack of knowledge on how to hunt the deadly and strange creatures that populated the caves of the world, they slowly began to starve and have malnutrition, only able to hunt enough to keep them barely alive, shrinking their height with each passing generation until they were smaller than ogres. The forgigas have lost their stature, have been forgotten by history, and have had even their titles stolen; both as giants, and as the creators of the world. Forgigas Names The forgigas take their names from an ancient dialect of the Giant language, with harsh consonants and a rough tone in general. They do not distinguish genders in their naming conventions, as for the forgigas they mostly appear the same regardless of gender, the only differences being their reproductive organs. Forgigas also possess a second name, known to them as their 'ruler's name', which is the name of whomever was the leader of their clan when they were born. Forgigas that are born outside of clans typically take on the name of their mother or father as their ruler's name, or may lack one entirely. Forgigas Names and Ruler's Names: '''Alabrym, Cukvar, Gigax, Hocos, Jaleigh, Kazzin, Letohn, Orro, Turath, Vammar, Wraxel, Xemrion, Zutthos Troglodyte Traits Your troglodyte character has the following racial traits. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 2. ''Ability Score Decrease. Your Intelligence score decreases by 2. '''''Age. Troglodyte bodies and minds are both not designed for longevity, making them grow mature after just a year of life, and only living to be in their late thirties. Alignment. Troglodytes are not known for thinking ahead, making many of them see little purpose in helping themselves and those whom they care about, causing many troglodytes to either be neutral or evil alignments. Size. Troglodytes can extend their fins when angered, making them appear to tower at several feet tall, but in reality they are shorter than humans, however typically taller than dwarves. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. ''Your ancestors have lived in darkness for almost their entire life, making your vision accustomed to it. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Detect Weakness. ''Troglodytes have an innate sense of creatures being weak. If you spend 1 minute studying a creature fighting, you can learn two of the following facts about it: * The creature's Strength score. * The creature's Constitution score. * If the creature is proficient in Athletics. * If the creature is poisoned. A creature affected by this is then immune to it until you take a short rest. ''Chameleon Skin. ''You gain proficiency in Stealth. ''Stench. ''Any creature that starts its turn within 5ft of you must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or be poisoned until the start of their next turn. A creature that succeeds is immune to the odor of all troglodytes for 1 hour. The DC for this saving throw is equal to '''10 + your proficiency bonus. ''Claws. ''You have sharp claws on your hands, which can be used to make unarmed strikes. An unarmed strike made with one of your claws deal 1d4 slashing damage, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. ''Sunlight Sensitivity. ''You have disadvantage on all attack rolls and Wisdom checks that rely on sight if either you, or the target, is in direct sunlight. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Troglodyte, and Draconic. Troglodyte is a grittier, simpler version of draconic, which can partially be understood by creatures that understand Draconic. It has no written form. 'Detect Balance Score: ' Category:Races